


Slow Morning

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Adult Stand-Alone Art [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sex is hurried and frantic and other times it's like this.<br/>Done for Porn Sunday 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Morning




End file.
